Innocence Is Lost To The World
by jezebelchaos
Summary: Edward, the messed up new kid in town. What happened to him? Bella, the quiet and unique girl next door. What's going to happen to her? More info inside.
1. INFO

**First off this is a disclaimer for this entire story:_ I do not own any of the characters of Twilight they all belong to Stephanie Meyer._**

_**Second, this story contains swearing, mature materials, some sex and drugs, and some forms of abuse so if you don't like it don't read other wise don't complain.**_

**Summary: **All Human, AU, Very OCC. Canon Couples. Read and Review please. I'm actually really going to try and finish this story. :]

Oh yeah look into my profile for outfits and what not.

K peace out cub scout! xXbloodxloverXx


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome To My New Life

**Welcome To My New Life**

The people from child services came today, and took me away from my mom. They say she's an unfit mother who is mentally unstable and needs help. They think I'm some kind of traumatized child, I'm not. My mother loved me and she showed me that she did. Your probably wondering what happened to my dad, well let's just say that I'm not the naive thirteen year old you thought I was daddy dearest and when someone's sticking a needle in there arm "because it's medicine and he was 'sick' "and smoking from an "inhaler" for a long amount of time it can kill you. I'm not dumb my dad was a druggie and it killed him and upset my mom but she still loved me and I love her too. But now they took me away from her, they don't know a damn thing they tell me that she didn't love me and that everything she did was wrong that's fucking bullshit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So apparently there is this couple that have been looking for the perfect kid to adopt and when the heard about me they wanted to adopt me without even meeting me, strange I know. They live in some dumb shit town called Forks all the way in Washington, who the hell names a town after silverware? Now I've been shoved on some plane to fly all they way from my hometown Chicago to that stupid little hick town. What a joy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the plane landed a couple hours later I got picked up by some child service lady that looked like she has something shoved up her ass. She had me fallow her out to some shitty little car to bring me to my "new mom and dad". Fuck that, I was just stuck here until I could find a way to leave and get back to my mom. So I sat in the little car staring out the window. Forks was a rainy gloomy place that was far to green it make me want to puke but at least the weather matched my mood. They lady explained how I would be going to the the Primary school which was grades one to six and then I would go to the Secondary school for grades seven to twelve. Seriously? What happened to elementary, middle, and high school? Then she began babbling about Carlisle and Esme my adoptive parents _for now_ I added silently to myself. Carlisle was a 35 year old doctor at Forks General and Esme was 31 year old interior decorator and stay at home wife. They sounded so fun didn't they?, note the sarcasm. With my mom it was fun she had a bunch of different jobs and things were always different, I knew we didn't have a lot of money the kids at school made sure to make fun of me for that but with a little help from my fist they learned to leave me the hell alone. What, I might have some anger issues? Big deal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we pulled up to the house I was shocked, it was fucking huge. I was used to living in our shabby little apartment with the yelling couple on the floor above us, but that was home to me. This was a god damn mansion, it was two story's and white with some big wrap around porch. I was brought out of my awe by cork butt opening my door. As I stepped out side I finally looked around there was one neighbor to the house and I could see about four other houses spaced out down the road. My new neighbors house was a small two story light grayish colored house and a swing set in the yard. I fallowed the lady up to the door dragging my one suit case with me as she rang the doorbell. A lady about 5'5" with caramelly colored hair and hazel eyes opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, hello you must be Ms. Cork" she said to the bitch, I was internally laughing cork I got that one right on the dot.

The she looked to me, "And you must be Edward, I'm so happy to have you staying with us. I've always wanted a son but could never have children. I'm Esme" She said sticking out her hand.

I looked at her hand sighed and shook it, hey my mom taught me some manners.

"Well come on in, you can meet Carlisle and we can talk", she said happily.

I trudged behind glumly not looking forward to living with such an upbeat person, hopefully it can't get worse.

Ok so tell me what you think please, if this is even worth trying and putting so much effort into it. xXbloodxloverXx


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Little Girls

**Strange Little Girls**

I fallowed the two women into the house, it seemed very clean with lite colors and a lot of white. The lady, Esme brought us to the living room and there was a blond man with blue eyes who seemed like he would be pretty tall standing up sitting on a cream colored love seat smiling. Great more happy people.

"Honey, this is Ms. Cork", Esme gestured to the child service lady, "and this is Edward Masen", She said while smiling at me.

She then pointed to the man, "This is my husband Carlisle Cullen" she said looking at him sweetly, it was making me sick.

I completely zoned out as they talked about whatever it is that they needed to talk about, I was thinking about how much this was going to suck. New assholes to try and make fun of me and now I had my new 'parents' to deal with, great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ms. Cork left, she left me here too damn it I thought maybe I wouldn't have to stay, for some reason the Cullen's were unsuitable, but nope they were fucking perfect. Esme brought me to my new room it had a royal blue and gold theme to it and a big queen size bed for just me, hey it's better than the futon me and my mom slept on. Then I thought, things aren't going to be the same, my mom's not here, but she needs me how can she live without me cooking for her and making sure she got to work on time and her telling me to go to school and not screw up my life like my dad. How will we be able to show each other our love? I was thinking hard about this as I drifted of to sleep in my new, very comfy, bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning to the sun shinning into my eyes from the large window with a bench covered in blue pillows beneath it. I looked at the shiny gold clock on the table by my new bed and saw that it was 11:30, so I decided to go get some breakfast. I walked slowly down the stairs looking at all the pictures and decoration around this huge ass house. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I smelled something really sweet along with the smell of bacon, yum I haven't eaten bacon in a while, we just ate what the food pantry gave us. I fallowed the smell into the kitchen where Esme was making pancakes and bacon, she already had a plate made up with syrup and whipped cream on the pancakes and my stomach growled. Esme finally turned around and noticed me, she looked a little shocked at my appearance, what was wrong with wearing my boxers? That's what I always slept in, I didn't see a big deal about it, I didn't have pajamas, but she didn't say anything about that.

"Edward, how did you sleep?, I made you some pancakes and bacon I hope you like that, I figured you'd be hungry." She said sweetly.

"Just fine, and ya that's good", I grunted. I wasn't in the mood for conversation never mind to a lady who thinks she could replace my mom with good cooking, damn adopted parents.

She just smiled at me with some knowing look in her eyes, whatever.

After I had eaten, she told me that later tonight Carlise was going to come home and we would have dinner together and chat, hah I am not a chatty person. Esme had also told me I was free to roam about the house and that I should also go meet our neighbor, the police chief and his daughter. I gave a short jerky nod and she when upstairs to go do whatever it is that she does.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So I did just that, I wandered aimlessly through the house and found nothing of interest. I decided to throw on some cloths, a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and some worn out sneakers, and found the door that led to the backyard. It wasn't raining which seemed like a plus, the backyard had a colorful garden and then at the back was woods. I walked around to the front of the house completely bored, when I saw a small girl on the swing next door. She had her hair in pig tales with her bangs swept to one side and was wearing pink jeans, a t-shirt and a pear of sneakers, and though she looked kinda young and short to my 5'8" maybe 4'4" she looked a little more mature for some reason, I guess you could say slightly developed in the chest, but not much. When she saw me she smiled and waved, then used her hand to call me over, I sighed and went, might as well get the fucking introductions over with.

"Hi, I'm Bella", she said with a small smile, still sitting on the swing.

"Edward", I replied.

"So your Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's new son?", she asked.

"I'm, just staying here till I can get back to my mom and these fucking morons can drop the god damn act, they ain't gonna adopt me no matter what. I'm not a fucking orphan" I said angrily.

She looked shocked, scared, upset, guilty, remorseful, and a bit angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry or sad I was just asking, and you shouldn't swear so much mister", she said quietly at first but then loud and clear at the end.

Mister, really?, but who cares what this little brat thought.

"Whatever, how the hell old are you anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm nine", she said proudly.

"Congrats, I'm thirteen" I said in a bored tone.

"Oh cool were going to be in the same school, I can tell we'll be good friends." Bella said.

Though I really didn't want it I could tell that maybe she was right, maybe would could be friends even if she was four years younger there was just something about her that demanded my attention. And I fucking hate to admit it, but I cracked a small small at her. Bella beamed back at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spent a long portion of time sitting on the swing by Bella talking about trivial things like favorite color and food to the few book we've read, I most definitely didn't like doing that shit, and music though her taste was horrible. Really, Hannah Montana? Disgusting, and I told her so and she hit me, she actually hit me, not that it hurt it felt like a little tap on the arm, but still. I was shocked to say the least and my reflex was to hit her back, but I didn't, and I'm not sure why. I've never let anyone hit me no matter the situation and get away with, but fuck this god damn little girl just made me stop and think 'hey there's no need'. What the hell is wrong with me?

(Cloth's are In Profile)

~OK so umm chapter two tada! I know my chapters aren't very long, sorry, but trust me if you ever want to see chapters within a decent time range of each other this is the only way it will work. Also I was really thinking about putting Bella's point of view in it, not take Edward as the main, but just add her in. That way you can see not only what she thinks about him to understand their relationship and why things are the way they are and for the thing that are going to happen, but also to just give you an idea of how people see Edward on the outside. SO please tell me if you think that's a good idea or if I should just kinda let people wing it. XxbloodxloverXx ( oh and sorry for the really long A/N hehe [: )


	4. Chapter 3 Crazy Little Girl

**Crazy Little Girl**

_**Bpov**_

I was just sitting on my swing humming to myself when I saw the new neighbor boy. The moment I saw him I new he was going to be my prince, like all the princesses had in their stories. I could see us when we were older being happy and married like my parents are and we would have a puppy and a pretty white house. I don't know why, but when he looked at me with his green eyes and messy copper hair in ripped jeans and a button up shirt, sure he looked like an upset slob, but something in me told said I should do anything for him because I love him. I know what your thinking, she's nine what does she know, well I don't know a lot of things, but I new I loved him or that I was going to, it's strange, but true and I really would do anything for him. He's my prince I have to make him happy, no matter what.

_**Epov**_

Talking with Bella wasn't bad, her dad came out and told her she had to come in for dinner, and that's when I realized how long we had been sitting out here talking. I've never talked to anyone besides my mom for that long. Her dad greeted me with a "nice to meet you son" and returned inside. Without me noticing her getting up Bella was in front of me and then she was hugging me. I was shocked and just left my arms at my sides not sure how to respond, I didn't hug at all.

"You supposed to hug me back silly", she whispered in my ear.

But, I didn't hug her back, I just pushed her off me. She looked heartbroken, but quickly changed her expression to determined.

"One day Edward, I told you were gonna be good friends, and then you'll hug me" she said.

"Whatever you say crazy little girl" I mumbled.

"I'm not crazy", she pouted.

I sighed, patted her head and walked away.

"Bye bye Eddie see you at school" she called giggling.

I told her during our talk that I fucking hated being called that, but then I remembered what she told me as well.

"See ya Izzy", I said loudly, she claimed to hate the nickname so I had found my revenge.

I didn't turn to see her reaction, I didn't care. I wasn't going to get close to anyone of these people, I was just waiting to get the hell out of here and back to my mom. But with Bella it seemed like she was making that a challenge for me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later in the evening Carlise finally got his ass home and we all sat at the table having dinner and man was the food amazing, way better that canned soup. We all ate while they chatted, they tried to get me to join the conversation, but I never said more than one or two words if a nod or shake of the head couldn't be an answer. I think they got the point. When we were all finished Carlise cleared his throat.

"Edward, I want you to know that we are very happy to have you with us and to be a part of our family, I understand that it will take you a little getting used to, but we want you to be happy here, to be our son" he said while looking at me and Esme.

And that's when I lost it.

"You fucking kidding me, right?" I asked angrily.

"No dear we're not, and would you my not swearing", Esme said kindly.

"I'll swear all I god damn please, you people think I'm going to be part of your family? That I'll just live here quietly and be happy? Hell no, I want my real mother back not some impostor parents. Just cause you got some paper that says you own me don't mean shit. I own my self and I'm going back with fucking mom" I yelled.

The sat there silently staring at me and it got kind of creepy. They exchanged a glance and Carlise spoke again.

"Edward, you need to understand, we don't want to own you, we want you to be happy with us. Edward your mother wasn't well, she wasn't mentally stable and she couldn't take care of you properly, you have to understand that we just want to help and make our life better and hopefully you can eventually love us like parents because we do love you like a son" he said calmly.

"There was nothing wrong with my mother, god damn it, why does everyone keep saying that?", I screamed.

"Edward, Elizabeth was sick, what she did to you and taught you was not right, I know you think she loved you, but that's not what love is Edward you have to understand and learn, we just want to help her, to make her better, that's why she got taken away. And Edward we want to help you to have a real family with real love." He said almost sadly.

"You don't know what the fuck you talking about my mother loved me with all her heart", I said angrily.

I didn't care to stay and see what else he had to say, I just got up and left and went to my new room, slammed the door and flopped down on my bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up in the middle of the night I heard Carlise and Esme talking out in the hallway.

"He hates us, our new son hates us" I heard Esme sob quietly.

"Esme, dear, it will just take him some getting used to, you heard what happened to him, how his mother was, you have to understand he doesn't know how to be in a real loving family." Carlise said soothingly.

Bull shit, I had a loving family with my mom, it's there fault they broke it.

"I know what happened to him and it makes me fell horrible, especially to have him taken from his mother, but I just want to help him, I just want to love him. I wish we could have our own children Carlise, maybe if we had other kids he could see what a good family we could make", I heard Esme cry.

I hated crying women, it doesn't matter who they are, they shouldn't be crying and it just makes me feel like crap knowing she's crying because of me. Just like how I hated seeing my mom crying over my no good dad, it broke my heart to see my mom bawling her eyes out, I always fell like I should do something to help when I see girls crying, but I don't, I don't know what to do. But what did they mean about not being able to have there own kids, why didn't they. So I continued to listen.

"I know Esme, but it's not your fault we can't have children, but it's not important anymore. We have each other and now we have Edward and we need to help him", Carlise replied.

"But it is my fault, I'm the one who can't have kids, it's me" Esme sobbed.

"Shh darling it's not you fault, now you just have to worry about our new son, okay" he said.

"Of course Carlise, I'm going to make sure he know we love him" Esme replied quietly.

Then I heard there retreating foot steps. I sat there thinking and I felt like a jerk, their not the ones who took me from my mom, they were just trying to give me a home and in the process finally be able to have a kid, it was those child service pricks I should be pissed at. So I decided that I would lighten up a little and be less of an ass, not go and pretend to be friendly, but try and make everything a little easier and not be so anti social.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

' I spent the next day, Sunday, lounging around the house, the had a nice flat screen and cable. It was raining out so I didn't go outside to see Bella and I was bored. Carlise was at work already when I woke up and Esme had muffin's on the table and she was somewhere around the house, but I was so bored. Then there was a little knock at the door. Esme came out of no where to answer it and I was shocked to see Bella standing there.

"Hi Mrs. Esme, I was wondering if I could play with Edward" she said smiling.

Esme looked shocked but then replied, "Hello dear, of course if Edward wants to, come on in."

Bella skipped into the house and sat right next to me on the couch.

"Hi", she waved.

"Hey", I replied warily, she looked like she was up to something.

"Edward, I didn't know you met Bella", Esme said.

"Oh ya we met yesterday outside and we talked, Edward is really cool" Bella replied for me.

Esme seemed happy with the answer and left me alone with Bella.

"So I'm bored what do you wanna do" she said cheerily.

I don't get where she got all this energy from. I just stared at her, today she was wearing overalls with a teeshirt and rain boots. I was just in lounge pants and an old t-shirt. **(cloths in profile)**

"Lets play a game" she said excitedly.

"What game?", I asked.

"Only the best game ever", she said happily.

"And that would be?", I asked hoping to finally get an answer.

"Twister of course", she exclaimed.

What. The. Fuck.

Well here's chapter 3, what do ya think? I promise this will get better, we just have to kind of start of the story and friendship a little more. Next is the game and school. XxbloodxloverXx


	5. Chapter 4: Twister Interupted

_Sorry this took kind of long to get out and sorry it's short but I haven't been feeling that great nor have I really had the push to get me to want to start writing. This is just the twister scene sorry it's not the school to, but I've had the worse headache the past like 3 days so I'm trying. Enjoy._

**Twister Interrupted**

"Fuck no." I told her calmly.

"Please? Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top! I won't even complain about your swearing," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip sadly.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"You actually think they stupid pout is going to change my mind?" I asked her.

"Yep," she said happily.

"Hate to be the one to disappoint you little girl, but it isn't going to work," I told her. What did she think I was just some sucker that was going to fall to her feet cause she pouted her full bottom lip and widened her big brown eyes… fuck where the hell did that come from? Fucking teenage hormones suck.

"But I can't play alone it doesn't work that way, you have to play!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot.

"Don't you have some other people to annoy with this shit," I asked, started to get pissed off.

"I was just trying to be nice and have fun. I wanna play with you Edward," she whimpered out, her eyes watering.

Fucking tears.

"Fine, one damn game." I said harshly.

"Yay," she squealed jumping up and down while clapping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella took the mat and spinner out of the box she had pulled out of nowhere it seemed to me. She set them up on the living room rug and took boots off.

And so the game started, it wasn't much fun for me but Bella was having a blast giggling and laughing constantly.

I ended up in a position where I felt like I was doing the crab walk. My arms behind me holding me up while my legs were spread holding me facing upwards. Bella on the other hand was between my legs her feet right next to each other while she leaned over me and had her hands on both sides of my head. This is when being a guy with uncontrolled hormones sucks. The way she kept wiggling around in order to keep her balance had her brushing up against the front of my pants. Not good, I got a fucking boner. I hated that, if any girl that's okay looking rubs against me even accidently and unknowingly my fucking hormones take over and I'm up and ready for action. It sucks being thirteen. Bella moved again to spin and I couldn't help but moan at the friction, it was fucking involuntary. Bella snapped her head over to look at me.

"Are you okay?" Bella questioned innocently.

"Fucking peachy," I told her through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure because you don't look okay," she told me.

"I don't want to play anymore, this game sucks," I told her bluntly. Hey she didn't need to know anything and that was the truth this game was so god damn boring.

"Oh, okay," Bella mumbled quietly. She started to try and stand herself up, but just ended up falling on top of me causing me to fall onto my back.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to!" She wailed at me.

Me, well I was just trying not to move and cause anymore precious friction onto my dick.

"Its fine Bella just get the hell off me," I told her quietly while taking deep breaths.

She rolled herself off me and onto the floor, then continued to lay there staring up t the ceiling her eyebrows furrowed. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. Speaking of hard I just continued lying there taking deep breaths trying to get my hard on to go down, it was working pretty well.

"Edward?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I mumbled as a response.

"What's that hard thing in your pants, did you try and hide a remote or something because that would be gross if it was in your pants." She stated.

Oh shit she noticed, fuck what the hell am I supposed to tell her.

"It doesn't matter what it is," I practically growled at her. This stupid little girl was beginning to get on my nerves. Why couldn't she go find some other people to harass into playing her stupid games.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Bella why don't you go home, I'm sure you have something better to do over there. I needed to get rid of her all I wanted to do was lay in my bed and relax without my irritating next door neighbor demanding we play children's games together.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for school," Bella said lowly sounding upset while packing up the game.

"Yeah, whatever," I responded while making my way towards the stairs. Bella needed to learn to keep her distance she was nuts to think I was going to be her friend.


	6. My Apologies

* sigh * I'm sorry, but I'm not going to finish my stories, you can check out my profile and I'll say it here, I'm not a writer, I don't have the patience to sit and write a whole story. I'm more of a reader. If anyone wants I'd be willing to like beta and review peoples chapter fix spelling, grammar, and what not. If anyone wants to maybe use my stories just message me and we can talk. Well, peace out. ~Jezebelchaos


End file.
